De menta y chocolate
by miikan
Summary: Viviendo en los lados rudos de la ciudad, Eriol Hiraguizawa jamás se imagino trabajar en una repostería con un montón de dulces y chicas que tratar.ET. Parodiaromance.
1. El niño bonito

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, obviamente.

Summary: Viviendo en los lados rudos de la ciudad, Eriol Hiraguizawa jamás se imagino trabajar en una repostería con un montón de dulces y chicas que tratar.

(ET, SS Triángulos amorosos, EM, EK, EN, EC, SE, YNT, FS, YC, TR, y demás…XD)

Dedicatoria: A todo los que le guste esta extraña historia.

En fin, el fic:

XX

De menta y chocolate (Cero calorías)

**XX**

La atmósfera tenía un olor salado proveniente de las sombrías olas que chocaban con ímpetu contra el malecón, el cual chirriaba con los golpes que recibía. Era normal, era antiguo y mugroso. Pero era un hogar.

**_Capitulo Uno: El niño bonito._**

La tarde eclosionó con rastros de una tormenta que se alejaba, trayendo consigo el infierno mismo en aquel condenado muelle de la ciudad. Brisas violentamente calientes mantenían la atmósfera en un constante hedor, gracias a los desperdicios que se acumulaban en altas pilas en los callejones. Toda clase de desechos que nadie deseaba, cajas, comida podrida, botellas de cerveza, pescado crudo y pasado, que solo los más pobres y los perros escarban, en busca de alimento para sobrevivir otro día.

No se podía hacer algo realmente, así eran las cosas, y si los bastardos eran afortunados, fallecerían en unos cuantos días sin nombre ni tumba. No se quejaban, ya que este era su único hogar. Un muelle mal trecho.

El maldito malecón se encontraba situado en una de las bahías olvidadas de la gran metrópolis de Tokio. En alguna época, fue de oro, siendo un estratégico muelle para una floreciente negociación entre el oeste y este. Todo barco, todo país, que se creyese lo suficientemente importante, buscaba desesperadamente aparcarse en uno de sus esplendoroso muelles, recibiendo así halo y reputación de pudiente. Akari Kae era su nombre, y solo se mencionaba en las bocas de los más grandes.

Sin embargo, con la modernización y nuevo medios de comunicaron, el Akari Kae fue decayendo, su resplandor nulo y su gloria olvidada en alguna parte. La falta de higiene y mantenimiento tampoco ayudo. Todo tipo de problemas surgieron. La pintura es vulnerable a tanta sal, las tormentas dañan los productos, el personal vive muy lejos, ya no hay gloria. Poco a poco, las empresas que antes se aglomeraban en el malecón, desaparecían con cada venida del sol.

Las ratas repoblaron los sitios vacíos y los malos negocios se asentaron en los ya mal trechos abandonados locales.

Y el nombre dorado de Akari Kae se perdió entre tatos escombros, volviéndose tabú, solo para ser reconocido como el muelle maldito de Tokio.

Nadie se quejaba o hacia algo, así eran las cosas, y lo mejor que les podía suceder, además de la muerte, era una buena paga para poder, después del trabajo, desaparecer en el único deplorable bar del malecón para ahogarse en sus propias y egoístas penas.

Nadie realmente pertenece allí, simplemente dieron un mal paso, y todos tienen una historia que contar. En sus momentos más borrachos, puedes lograr que algún mal nacido te cuente sobre un niño feliz que cayo en una trampa y despertó un día allí, desnudo, herido y sin trabajo. O sobre una niña que fue vendida para pagar las cuentas y que ahora esta embarazado, sin padre al cual darle apellido al bastardo que nace en su vientre. O sobre un negociante famoso que aposto todo y lo perdió todo.

Todos tienen una historia el porque están allí, porque son como son, porque su razón de vivir. Porque esperan con tantas ansias el caer del día para meterse en el único bar y celebrar un poco. Y siendo francos, con el bar, las cosas parecían mejorar.

Todo habitante del muelle visita el bar, un ritual casi religioso que todos debían cumplir. Para muchos era el _Nirvana_, _El paraíso_, _El Cielo_ o _La Novena Nube_, pero era simplemente conocido como _El Cofre del Tesoro_. Todos asisten aunque sea para beber una cerveza que pagaran al día siguiente. No hay otro lugar que ir o nada mejor que hacer. _El Cofre del Tesoro_ **siempre** estaba lleno.

Y aquella fatídica tarde no era excepción.

_El Cofre del Tesoro_ llevaba apenas cinco minutos de abierto y ya los borrachines comunes del lugar se aglomeraban contra la barra, pidiendo sus bebidas favoritas. Los cuales consistían en tres simple opciones: cerveza simple, cerveza caliente y cerveza a las rocas—el dueño pensaba que aun cuando las ventanas estaban rotas, las mesas a punto de desplomarse y los vasos sucios, posiblemente infectados de un virus maligno, con cucarachas rondando por allí, siempre había que ser elegante— y si eras débil del corazón, siempre te podían dar un vaso de agua y una patada en el trasero con un "idiota, este es un bar, no una fuente" adicional.

La radio mugía con una canción vulgar, el cual todos tarareaban el coro. Nadie estaba seguro quien la cantaba, pero quien fuera, no sabía cantar. El pequeño televisor en el rincón aun seguía buscando la señal, dando esporádicamente imágenes de lo que parecía Godzilla destrozando la torre de Tokio. En las nimias cinco mesas esparcidas en el local todo tipo de cosas pasaban. Desde apuestas, pescado, meretrices, a platicas sobre como guardamos nuestros sentimientos dulces en nubes de…ahem…cocaína y como lograr salirse con las suya, todos tenían algo que decir. Sin olvidar los concursos de camisas mojadas, que desgraciadamente, solo hombres participaban. Las chicas no eran baratas y no iban a mostrar su mercancía sin un poco de billete verde. Lo cual era muy decepcionante y asqueroso, ya que pesqueros gordos con camisas blancas mojadas, no es muy…entretenido.

En las afueras del bar, el destellante, pero titilante, nombre del bar brillaba con sus letras: "EL Co d oo". Así su vez, la típica pelea entre la despampanante Kaho Mizuki contra la platino Candy White (las dos famosas meretrices del lugar) volvía a dar lugar, con todo tipo de insultos por algo tan fútil como quien debía usar mas rojo que la otra. En su defensa, Candy sufragio de que Kaho ya tenia el cabello rojo y que bragas rojas solo la hacían ver como un tomate. Un gordo tomate. Con los silbidos de los espectadores (quienes masticaban palomitas y daban vítores a su meretriz favorita), los del bar sabían que Kaho se había abalanzado, como una fiera, contra la adorable pero seductora Candy, que grito en furia.

Algunos vasos se movieron por los retumbos y terremotos de las chicas, pero a nadie le dio tanta importancia para detenerlas. Además que solo había una persona que tenia la concesión para tal acto, y era mejor que no se diera cuenta.

Después de unos minutos, Kaho y Candy entraron al bar, agarradas de las manos como viejas amigas y como un secreto divulgado, todos sabían que la vanidad al final venció a ambas chicas. Los rasguños quitan reputación, si es que puede haber en un lugar como ese.

A los veinte minutos de abierto, _El Cofre del Tesoro_ ya estaba en su auge y no había nadie que faltara (omitiendo el cura resentido que prefería tomar agua (en una fuente) y la embarazada Hikari, que ya iba por su octavo embarazo en la década). El caos apenas comenzaba.

Los borrachines, enfoscados y aturdidos, daban sus pedidos en majaderías ensordecedoras y toscas. El pobre anciano y calvo dependiente Mugen luchaba por entender cada uno de sus pedidos, logrando mas que razón, que alguno le hablara demasiado fuerte que rociaba saliva. Los clientes parecían hablar todos de diferentes idiomas, confundiendo al pobre dependiente.

Cuando el caos se incremento llevando al sosegado y calvo Mugen a jalarse los últimos cabellos grises que aun relegaban en su calva y gritar en histeria, una, no, _su _gorda mujer apareció detrás de él, callando a todos. Habían sacado del embalaje a la leona.

Con uñas acrílicas y largas, pintadas de _Rojo pasión_ o _Mujerzuela y Orgullosa _,un horroroso tinte rubio muy obvio por cabellosy ojos oscuros asesinos y tan pequeños como dos pasas, Fuu sabe como pedir respeto. Es robusta, es mal hablada y sus pies muy pequeños, exonerados en zapatillas rojas, para cargar tanta carne. Pero la mujer tiene un puño de hierro y, por Kami, sabe golpear. Solo pregúntenle a la mitad de la población del Muelle. Oh si. Todos saben.

La mujer dio un paso pesado, creando temblores, mejor dicho escalofríos, en los ebrios que en esos momentos parecían cachorros sin hogar. Deslizo sus ojos peligrosamente hasta llegar al más pequeño y débil de los borrachos, el cual trago saliva. Oh no.

"¡Tú!" Dijo acusadoramente Fuu, acercándose al pobre Sasuke, que estaba seguro que iba a quedar como un pulpo, tirando líquido y nadando con los peces. Lagrimas estaban a punto de caer de sus ojos. No podía morir así, ni siquiera había tenido su primer beso, o probado una pizza o molestado a una jovencita ni había cantado en un karaoke sus canciones favoritas. ¡Ahora como cantaría La Macarena!

"Lo va a matar" Se escucho por allí.

"No, no lo haría, Fuu esta en probación. Solo lo va a golpear hasta el punto que Daisuke quisiera estar muerto."

"Eso…como, que totalmente sigue apestando."

"Aunque sea Sasuke tendrá mas acción que todo los demás."

"Oh, pobre Sasuke, yo le dije que Fuu tiene su mirada en los flacos." Alguien menciono. "Hey ¿A que te refieres?"

"Bueno, si fueras un poco como Fuu, todo fuerte y masculino, talvez yo…"

"¿Me estas cuestionando mi…MI masculinidad, mujer?"

"Ya que lo mencionas…"

" ¿Acaso creen que…?"

"Bueno, solo atisben a Mugen, estoy seguro que dormir con Fuu debe…doler." Agrego Kaho.

"Ohhh…pobre Mugen."

"Si pobre."

"No, no tiene nada de pobre. Tiene mucho."

"Es cierto, a Mugen le gusta las mujeres robustas, ya que dice que en las noches…"

Sasuke les mando una mirada medio asesina y suplicante a la vez;_ ¡Me van a matar y hablan de la vida…nocturna de Mugen y Fuu¡Que asco!;_ y Fuu los mando a callar levantando una ceja peligrosa._ Tendré que hablar con Mugen sobre hablar con los clientes._

"Ahem…si, continúen."

Fuu agarro a Sasuke del cuello, una gota de sudor nerviosa deslizándose en la nuca de este, y abrió su roja y gigante boca: "Si quieres pedir algo, aunque sea, di por favor." Y lo soltó.

Una gota general rodó en los sienes de todos los presente. Algo como que rayos sucedió aquí cruzaba en la mente de todos.

Clientes:…

Fuu: Ahora no te molestaran, querido.

Mugen: Gracias, Anata.

Y Sasuke… bueno, estaba desmayado.

Fuu sonrió largamente, antes de ofrecer una ronda gratis y la atmósfera volvió a ser festiva.

Todos volvieron a sus respectivas mesas, charlas, bebidas, citas, intercambio de dinero lavado, intercambio de recetas para pasteles de chocolates y más de algún anciano recordaba como era en su época estar en un bar. Allí las chicas **_si_** se quitaban la ropa. Su nieta, una de las pocas, o única, meseras, le dio un golpe con una jarra, antes de llenarle su vaso.

El caos volvió.

La sonrisa de Fuu se permuto en una mueca, frunciendo su ceño. Sasuke es un estorbo, noto mientras baba caía de la boca de este. Dio un escudriño de 180 grados y sus ojos cayo en**_ él_**. ¿Qué rayos? Le pagaba para que hiciera algo, no para que tocara la harmónica y se mirara bonito.

"Oi, niño bonito, se útil y llévate a este vago lejos de aquí." Saltó Fuu y por primera vez en la noche Hiraguizawa Eriol recordó en donde estaba.

"Si, si, ya va." Menciono sutilmente, levantándose de su esquina, y guardando su harmónica. Odiaba ser molestado, especialmente si se había estrechado y relajado en su rincón, pero necesitaba el dinero y Fuu había sido lo suficientemente altruista en darle trabajo, cuando ya tenia a Mimi (mesera) como ayudante.

Aproximándose a Sasuke, uno de los borrachos lo noto. "¿Niño bonito? Si pareces mas una mujer." Dio una carcajada, contagiando a los de su mesa. Su aliento salado y alcohólico molestando a Eriol. "Y muy linda, por cierto."

Eriol sintió la mirada lasciva sobre su cuerpo y no lo pudo evitar. En un raudo movimiento, agarro al hombre gordo por el cuello, su mirada asesina. "¿Qué me dijiste, idiota?" Acerco su puño a la cara de este, una evidente amenaza.

El pesquero, no acostumbrado a ser visto de menos y peor por el niño bonito, sonrió con prepotencia, erguida altivez. "Te dije que eras muy guapa."

Eriol gruño, y ya estaba a punto de dar un tajante golpe, cuando se encontró atrapado en una llave de cabeza de boxeador. _¿Nani?_ Se sonrojo fuertemente, mandándole una mirada al pesquero, el cual lo atacaba con amistosos coscorrones en la cabeza de Eriol. "Solo estaba bromeando Hiraguizawa" Carcajeo, al igual que todos en la caverna. El rojo de Eriol prácticamente quemaba, furia y pena combinadas. "Eres un chico muy serio, vamos relájate, tomate una cerveza."

"No…o gracias." Tartamudeo Eriol, alejando la cerveza, el cual el pesquero encogió los hombros y se la tomo. "Y suéltame" Eriol agrego enojado, tratando de despabilarse de la llave.

"Lo siento, niño lindo." Eriol se masajeo el cuello, observando las risas de los demás. Se sonrojo de nuevo, bajando la vista. "Bakas." Apretó el puño.

"¡Hey, dejen de molestar a mi chico lindo!" Fuu grito desde el otro lado de la barra.

"Si, déjenlo." Añadió Kaho, colgándose del cuello de Eriol. Más risas.

"Y tu déjalo en paz." Candy dijo, enojada, también colgándose del cuello de Eriol y empujando a Kaho. Más risas.

"Te lo dije chico, realmente eres un niño bonito." Dijo el pesquero, tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

Eriol trato infructuosamente de farfullar, pero ya harto, empujo a ambas chicas. "¡Eriol!" Retumbaron las meretrices, pero antes que alguna pudiera arreciar a Eriol, se miraron entre si, y una pelea de gatos, bueno, gatas, empezó de nuevo. La atención de los clientes sobre ellas. "Vamos, vaqueritas ¡Quítense las camisas!"

Eriol, aprovechando el momento, ya que era sapiente que esta seria su única oportunidad de no verse tonto, camino hasta Sasuke y cargándolo en su hombro, salio del bar.

Afuera, Eriol suspiro.

La atmósfera tenía un olor salado proveniente de las sombrías olas que chocaban con ímpetu contra el malecón, el cual chirriaba con los golpes que recibía. Era normal, era antiguo y mugroso. Pero era un hogar. Su hogar.

Dejando a Sasuke contra la pared, Eriol se limpio el sudor. Sasuke pesaba más de lo que parecía. Desvió su mirada a la lejanía.

La música del bar había sido reemplazada por la novela de Fuu. Probablemente el único programa de la televisión, así que todos estaban interesados.

Miro a Sasuke y luego a la ventana, en donde Fuu gritaba a todos que se callaran y Mugen trataba de relajar a su mujer. Si entraba, seria niño bonito.

Se sentó junto a Sasuke.

No sabía mucho de su pasado y si realmente estaba existió antes de despertar un día en una tienda abandonada cuando apenas tenia 6 años. En esa época, vivir en un malecón significaba vivir como un pirata, siempre envuelto en una aventura. Siempre buscaba trabajar con los hombres más rudos, los que tenían más de dos tatuajes y guardaban en sus bolsillos una navaja, augurando que un día será recompensado y lo llevarían en alguna de sus navegaciones. No importaba los golpes o los insultos o si le hacían feas bromas, esas personas eran sus piratas, su familia, sus héroes. No había nadie mas a quien mirar, en quien confiar.

Eriol sonrió levemente. Debió haber actuado como un idiota. Siempre lleno de ilusión. Aunque no se quejaba, no había razón ni tampoco tenia que hacerlo, ahora era una mas del malecón. Ya no mas un extraño niño que fácilmente se puede engañar.

Miro a Sasuke. Además, ahora él era parte de la familia de los demás.

"Oi, niño bonito, no te pago para que tu lindo trasero descanse"

Una gota resbalo por su sien. "Je." Odiaba ser el niño bonito de la familia.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya voy Fuu." Eriol se levanto, limpiándose sus ya sucios jeans. De repente sintió un escalofrió recorrerle su espalda.

Giro su mirada, solo para encontrar un océano negro y un viento recalcitrante. _Sentí una mirada…_

Sostuvo su mano en el pomo de la puerta, antes de entrar, el sentimiento desconcertante aun en su piel.

"Vamos, niño bonito y comienza a limpiar, que esta locura termina hasta la madrugada."

"Hai, Hai, Gorda Fuu"

"¿Qué me dijiste?"

El bar explosiono en risas, mientras Eriol era perseguido por Fuu.

Afuera, Sasuke dormía placidamente, y, sin duda, una figura encapuchada en una gabardina oscura miraba con recelo el rastro de Eriol. Su tez era tosco, pero enjuto. Sus labios de un rojo sangre que se formaban en una oscura sonrisa.

La luna llena, detrás de la silueta fulguraba con centelleos carmesíes, adhiriéndose en el misterio de la persona de la gabardina.

Sus ojos amatista brillaron con prepotencia. "Con que allí estas Eriol…" Bajo la mirada al sentir algo peludo. Una rata. Y reprimiendo un grito infantil y un escalofrió, pudo agregar con una voz aguda. "Esto…será…in…te…re…san…te."

Sasuke se revolvió incómodamente en su sueño. Lo que solía ser una cadenciosa Macarena se había permutado en gritos de histeria.

Vaya, ni siquiera en sus sueños podía ser feliz. Nunca.

"¡Una rata!"

Nunca feliz.

Y así…comienza nuestra historia.

XX

Interludio: Conociendo a Fuu Haruno.

La primera vez que Fuu poso sus ojos de pasas en Hiraguizawa Eriol, quien en ese tiempo apenas cumplía los diez años, apunto su larga y roja uña/dedo en su dirección y abrió su gran bocota. "Oye tu, niño, ven."

El chico, aun no acostumbrado a la atención del sexo femenino, dio un salto asustado y un gritito apagado. Algo como "Aeyho" salio de la boca delicada del niño, que miro al hombre a su derecha, buscando en su líder alguna elucidación. Sus grandes ojos azules brillando en confusión. _"¿Doushite?"_

El Líder carcajeo por lo bajo, seguido de Fuu. Sabía muy bien de la reputación que poseía. La más grande mujerzuela del puerto, la vil sirena, la bruja grande. Y si te duermes en la tarde, ella te robara para comerte. Lagrimas hilarantes rodaban en la faz de Fuu. O eso trataba de decirse Fuu. La vida había sido dura, pero todo se vio recompensada por la compra de su nuevo local. Pesaba dejar la lujuria y lascivia en el pasado y dedicarse a algo mas tranquilo, en donde terminar sus días, dejando así un legado no pulcro, pero si limpio.

"Vamos, ven, no te voy a comer." Su seductora voz soplo con sorna y rió al ver como el niño apretaba sus puños, tratando de contener su infantil furia. Aun no sabía porque el hecho que una mujer se burlara de él, y en sus diez años, esto le molestaba de sobremanera.

No pudo reflexionar lo suficiente, ya que su Líder lo empujo levemente, recibiendo una mirada austera departe del niño. "Eriol-kun¿Doushite no?" Los ojos del líder eran calidos, paternales y su mano sobre su cabeza era bien recibida.

Eriol se sonrojo, sitiándose repentinamente sonrojado, sin saber porque. La palabra decepción y cobardía rondaba por su cabeza. No sabía muy bien el significado de las palabras, pero las había escuchado varias veces, acompañadas con una mirada perdida. Sus compañeros la revelaban cuando el líder les sonreía pero en sus ojos habitaba preocupación y cansancio. Eriol no quería eso para su jefe. "Betsuni." Susurro, sacudiendo su cabeza y ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa al Líder.

"Entonces ve."

Eriol asintió, viendo directamente en asombro a Fuu. No era sapiente que se debía hacer al hablar con una mujer. Había visto a sus compañeros besarlas apasionadamente y poniendo un dedo en sus bocas por silencio, agarraban a las mujeres y se las llevaban a cuartos cerrados y oscuros. Los ruidos provenientes de ellos sonaban a un ritual satánico y no le agradaba la idea de llegar algún día a hacer lo mismo. Especialmente con alguien tan bonita como Fuu.

Se paro enfrente de la mujer, tratando de disimular su escudriño sin lograrlo. Cabellos rubios, ojos oscuros, labios carnosos, senos copiosos, abdomen plano, cintura minúscula, piernas largas y bien formadas, pero lo único que se registraba en la mente de Eriol que la mujer olía a rosas y canela y que su sonrisa era muy linda. Entre abrió su boca, queriendo expresar sus sentimientos, pero se tapo su boca con las manos. Se sonrojo ante tales pensamientos, aun cuando era muy inocentes, y se reprimió por ser tan imprudente, aun cuando no había dicho nada.

Entonces sintió como manos de manicura levantaban su cara y las sostenían con fuerza. Las uñas largas rojas picando su piel, pero no se quejo, y atisbo a la mujer con desconcierto.

"Eres muy lindo…muy lindo." Fuu murmuro, sintiéndose acojonada por la cara fina del pequeño, su hermosura sin desarrollar aun. Sintió el sombro del niño, cuando presiono sus labios contra su moflete derecho.

"Yo…yo, señora…"

"Cuando estés solo, búscame, que yo te protegeré, niño bonito" Le susurro al oído, antes de revolverle el pelo. Una sonrisa burlona adornando su cara.

"Tu niño es muy bonito, Líder." Fuu se dirigió al líder, que solo sonreía melancólicamente. Los ojos de Fuu se cristalizaron por un momento, antes de alejarse, dando divertidos trompicones.

Eriol frunció su ceño, nunca estaría solo, el líder siempre estaría allí. Solo para él, solo por él.

_Busu, _pensó con sorna Eriol, pero aun quedaba un mal sabor en su boca.

El líder poso una mano en el hombro de Eriol, sacándolo de su reviere. "Vamos, niño bonito."

"¡Líder!" Su tono era acusador, pero Eriol estaba sonriendo. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, sobre peces y barcos, pero solo una idea rondaba por su inexperta mente.

El sol apenas empezaba a salir. Eriol levanto la vista. Los azulejos de sus ojos glaseados con orgullo y admiración.

Algún día esperaba ser como el líder y tener una mujer como Fuu.

XX

Con el último ebrio saliendo por la puerta, Mugen, Fuu, Mimi y Eriol suspiraron extenuadamente.

Mugen se desplomo irreverentemente en la barra, luchando por mantenerse despierto, aun cuando estaba en un estado delirante. Mimi se apoyo contra la escoba, su barbilla en la punta de esta. Sus ojos entrecerrados y musitando algo sobre declarar su amor a Yamato y vivir para siempre feliz. Luego se despertó de un golpe, sonrojándose y comenzó a barrer con frenesí. Con el mismo frenesí de Mimi, Fuu contaba las ganancias de esa noche, sus dedos gordos barajando el dinero, mientras se relamía los labios, fehacientemente campante con los resultados. Oh si, hoy ordenaban pizza.

Eriol sonrió ante esto, bostezando levemente. Se estiro, tirando el trapo sobre la última mesa que le tocaba limpiar. Al fin, el día había terminado… Miro al reloj.

_¿O el mañana ha empezado?_ Se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza. _Aunque, que importa. ¡Hurra, ya termine todo! _Su mente canto infantilmente. _Comida calentita me espera…bueno, comida me espera._ Levanto una ceja, haciendo una mueca._ Y también ropa limpia…bueno…em…mi camisa blanca y jeans están lo suficientemente limpias para una buena noche._ Bajo la cabeza medio derrotado._ Calcetines…ropa interior…bueno, aunque sea una camita calentita…_Sintió un escalofrió al recordar su calentita cama. _Demo…Demo…Demo¡Ya sé!_ _Aunque sea me espera un lindo osito para abrazar. ¡Si! Soy el mejor._ He hizo una pose de victoria encima de la mesa, levantando su mano en el signo de amor y paz. Fuegos artificiales y ositos mullidos en su universo.

"Eto…Eriol…" Mimi empezó, pero Fuu la zanjo. "Niño bonito, bájate de la maldita mesa."

Mugen se estaba muriendo de la risa, aun desplomado en la barra.

Eriol parpadeo y miro a su alrededor. Oh no. Se sonrojo, poniéndose tan recto como una tabla. "Ahem…si, esta mesa es estable." Dio un salto, disimulando su obvia pena. "Muy, pero muy segura."

Fuu, Mugen y Mimi (e incluso Sasuke que seguía dormido afuera) con una gota recorriéndole la nuca:…

"¡Solo bájate de la maldita mesa y saca la maldita basura!" Espeto Fuu, en su infranqueable tono de dictadora y siguiente Hitler.

"Anata, tu vocabulario." Mugen amonestó, mientras Eriol se bajaba de la mesa y recogía varias bolsas de basura de la esquina.

Fuu miro a su esposo, sus ojos suavizándose. "Lo siento osito, se me olvido." Lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole un beso en la calva. "Pero tu sabes que estos jóvenes me sacan desquicio."

"Pero anata, eres mas bonita con una sonrisa."

"Solo lo dices porque no quieres que te golpee."

"Iie, anata, te lo digo por que te quiero muchísimo."

"Osito, arigato."

"Iie, anata, yo soy el que debería estar agradecido de tener un ángel como tu en mi vida."

"¡Osito!"

"¡Anata!" Y ya se iban a poner cariñosos y románticos, cuando percibieron el intercambio de miradas de Mimi y Eriol, con muecas de repudio.

Fuu exploto. "¿Qué les pasa? No les pago para que descansen. Vamos, pulguita, ponte a barrer y niño lindo saca la maldita basura."

Cuando los dos adolescentes estaba demasiados ocupados en sus deberes, y lo suficientemente asustados, Fuu le mando un beso a Mugen, el cual atrapo y se lo guardo en su bolsillo. Para mas tarde, amor.

Nadie noto una figura oscura pasar por la ventana sigilosamente, en la misma dirección de Eriol.

XX

Eriol empujo la pesada carga de basura dentro del basurero de metal. Con un fuerte porrazo, cerro el basurero, restregándose sus manos en satisfacción.

_Kuma-chan, pronto llegare a casa. _Atisbo al cielo con determinación, recordando la cara de su osito, cuando algo se movió, creando ruido. Eriol se puso en posición de pelea, sonrojándose por pensar en su osito, pero suspiro tranquilo al ver que solo era un gato en busca de comida.

_Por un momento, creí que era Mimi…_ Pensó, recordando la linda cara de Mimi…burlándose de él. _Se supone que soy lindo, las chicas deberían amararme. _Eriol agacho la mirada. _Aun cuando tenga un osito que me dio el líder._ Levanto la vista y golpeo la tapadera del basurero. ¡_Porque yo lo valgo!_

El gato maulló, alejándose del chico con demasiadas hormonas.

Eriol suspiro derrotado, caminando de vuelta al bar. _A quien engaño¿Quién quisiera a un tipo tan raro como yo? De todos modos, este es el muelle maldito de Tokio, nadie vale algo en este lugar. _

Eriol metió su mano dentro de su camisa, sacando un collar. Un dije de oro en forma de una media luna con un sol brillaba a la luz de la luna. _Y lo único que vale de mi es la única herencia de mis padres. _

Otra vez, alguien lo estaba mirando.

Se lo guardo con recelo, mirando sospechosamente los callejones. _Otra vez ese sentimiento…_ Metió instintivamente su mano en su bolsillo, sosteniendo el manojo de una navaja. La había utilizado antes y no iba a vacilar en usarla otra vez.

Se mantuvo en inercia por unos cuantos segundos, antes de suspirar. Debe ser las hormonas, pensó Eriol, relajándose. Solo se podía escuchar sus pasos y el océano rugir.

Las olas solapaban entre si sobre el muelle, regando todo con humedad. La Luna flotaba en la superficie del mar, distorsionada en el océano. Algunas nubes adornaban el estrellado cielo.

Eriol se detuvo, maravillado por la naturaleza. Omitiendo el hecho que había un montón de ebrios tirados en el suelo, que su ropa olía mal, sus manos duras y la herida que se hizo peleando con Akito aun no sanaba, el muelle no era tan malo.

Cerró los ojos aspirando la tranquilidad. Aunque tosió un poco por la contaminación, eso era lo de menos. Sal, pura sal.

El líder siempre le había aconsejado ser sensible con la naturaleza y nunca dejarse de maravillar por ella. No le gustaba el hecho de ser sensible y tener que sentir emociones, ya que los piratas no tenían emociones, pero el líder era…solía, ser sabio y conocía mas de la vida de lo que él llegaría algún día saber.

Y realmente no era tan difícil, cuando se sentía enojado, siempre estaba listo para descargarse, ser insolente y sarcástico le fluía con naturalidad, sin mencionar que cuando no estaba en el humor de ser molestado, todo sabían.

Lo único que le afligía, era que de vez en cuando…hacia el ridículo. Y se sonrojaba demasiado.

Una gota rodó por su nuca.

El líder nunca se sonrojaba. _Ni yo tampoco debería hacerlo. _Levanto el puño en determinación._ ¡Debo de ser como el líder!_

"¿Qué, acaso piensas golpearme, muchacho?" Una voz baja y burlona dijo. Eriol abrió los ojos con desmesura, encontrándose con unos lentes oscuros, cabellos castaños cortos y una gabardina negra.

Eriol, que no iba a ser irrisorio por un hombre (?) insólito vestido como un asesino en serie, tiro su puño contra el tipo.

Espero encontrarlo tirado en el suelo, pero el extraño había evadido el golpe con sutileza. "Ja¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Un bebe pelea mejor que tu"

Entonces Eriol le pateo en la rodilla.

"¡Itai!" El extraño dio un grito agudo. Se agacho para sobarse su pobre rodilla. "Oi, eso fue muy bajo" Levanto la vista y nada. Giro a su derecha, encontrando a Eriol alejándose desmañadamente, murmurando algo como quien es el bebe ahora.´

"¡Oye, no me ignores!"

Hiraguizawa se detuvo, mirando sobre su hombre. "¿Que quieres?"

"A ti…" Eriol comenzó a caminar con más rapidez. "No, eso me salio mal, lo que quiero decir es…que… ¡espérame!"

Eriol miro atrás, sintiendo otros pasos. El extraño de la gabardina, lo perseguía, con una expresión medio maniática en su cara, corriendo en ridículos saltos. Se sintió un poco culpable, viendo la patética figura del extraño tratar de perseguirlo.

¿Quién en su estado mental haría tantos despotriques?

"Esta bien…" Eriol freno su caminar solo para sentir un punzante dolor en su cabeza. Turno, mirando con odio al extraño y sosteniendo el objeto que le habían arrojado. "Me…tiraste…tu zapato. ¿Qué rayos?" Una vena latía en su frente.

"Te dije que me esperabas…" El extraño comenzó pero al ver que Eriol era vengativo, se agacho, esquivando el zapato. "¿Me ibas a tirar mi zapato!" El extraño apunto su mano acusadoramente contra Eriol.

"Tu me lo tiraste primero¡sicópata!" Eriol igualmente apunto.

Los dos se miraron fríamente, truenos y espadas intercambiándose, midiendo la fuerza del otro. Un sudor frió les rodó por el cuello, era obvio que ninguno de los dos iba a desistir.

El extraño sonrió para si mismo. Ja, esto seria fácil. No por nada había escalado el monte Everest con solo dos guías (los cuales hablaban hawaiano) para poder encontrar la paz interna y todas esas tonteras hippies. Una pelea de miradas no era nada comparado con una posible hipotermia y la desaparecían de uno de sus guías (el cual, sospechaba, se había escapado para no tener que lidiar con un cliente muerto por el frió).

_Ya veras niñito lindo, nadie ignora a Sono… ¡Ah, una rata!_

Una gota se deslizo por la sien de Eriol, mirando como el patético extraño gritaba como una niñita antes de caerse en su trasero. Lentes y gabardina cayendo.

El extraño era muy femenino para su bien. Tez fina, labios carnosos, maquillaje excesivo, un estilo único de cabello, sin mencionar los gritos atiplados que daba.

Sin duda era…

"¡Eres un travestí!" Eriol volvió a tomar posición de pelea, pensando negativamente que él solo podía atraer hombres.

La extraña se levanto de un golpe, obviamente ofendida. ¿Qué rayos se creía ese niño lindo? "No, niñito estupido, soy Sonomi Daidouji, de los emporios Daidouji y ¡vengo por ti!"

Eriol parpadeo. "¿Qué?"

XX

Continuara…

XX

Glosario:

_Baka_: Idiota.

_Doushite_: Porque.

_Doushite no_: Que te pasa

_Betsuni_: Nada o no tiene importancia.

_Busu:_ Bruja.

Anata: Querido(a), significa tu, pero se utiliza entre esposos y amantes…y todas esas cursilerías.

Irrelevante, pero creo que Kuma-chan, significa osito.

N/A: Se que es extraño, tonto y malo, pero me estoy divirtiendo demasiado con este fic. Y ni siquiera he llegado al punto de la historia. Creo que hasta el cuarto capitulo entraremos al trama principal. XD.

Gomen ne, si es malo, pero simplemente comencé a escribir. La idea es medio shojou, un chico lindo, rudo con un mal pasado termina siendo rodeado de chicas. Además¿Qué es mas lindo que un chico rudo siendo medio infantil¿Vamos, Eriol con un osito es ¡adorable!

Por favor, no me tiren tomates.


	2. Estas en problemas

Disclaimer¡Card Captor Sakura si me pertenece! Así, que…erm… ¡páguenme! Muahahaha. (No, no es cierto)

Summary: Viviendo en los lados rudos de la ciudad, Eriol Hiraguizawa jamás se imagino trabajar en una repostería con un montón de dulces y chicas que tratar.

(ET, SS, YNT, FS, YC, TR, Triángulos amorosos, EM, EK, EN, EC, SE, y demás…XD)

En fin, el fic loco de esta escritora:

XX

De menta y chocolate (Cero calorías)

**XX**

"Obasan¿es aquí?"

El "hogar" consistía pobremente en un gran cuarto y dos pequeños para el baño y el closet. Las paredes estaban llenas de graffitis y resquicios, tela de arañas y sarmientos, y dos lindas ventanas, exoneradas de cortinas con los animalitos de Pokemon. En lo que parecía ser la parte de la cocina, se situaba una refrigeradora color moco que no cierra bien, una mini estufa que solo una hornilla funciona y una lavadero con varios platos acumulados sin lavar. En el suelo, ropa sucia regada (consistiendo sobre todo en camisas blancas y jeans…y ropa interior) con un solo par de arcaicos tenis acompañándolas. Una caja de cartón servia de mesa de noche, con una lámpara media rota y un vaso de agua encima de ella. La dueña de la voz que no se atrevía a ver el techo (un líquido viscoso y verde chorreaba de este) fijo su mirada en el futon en medio del cuarto. Específicamente en el chico durmiendo encima de este. Baba en la comisura de sus labios, el pecho bronceado desnudo y un boxer ocultando su masculinidad. Cabellos oscuros desordenados, las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas. La chica sonrió.

"Si meigosan,"-Suspiro otra voz-"aquí es."

**_Capitulo Dos: Oso, plan o ángel, estas en problemas._**

Nesciente de dos mujeres vislumbrándolo en su desnudo estado, Eriol estaba teniendo el mejor sueño en su corta y patética vida. Lo cual, era sin duda, curioso.

Es necesario explayar, que Eriol Hiraguizawa jamás en su vida ha soñado, y si lo ha hecho es cuando esta despierto, en medio de su trabajo, bajo la mirada de todos, baba brotando de su boca y con una mirada de tonto adolescente que realmente es. Sin mencionar, que cuando alguien "amablemente" lo despierta, lo que era un dulce sueño se convierte en una horrible pesadilla de prostitutas, narcotraficantes, pesqueros, vagos y el anciano pervertido del puerto riéndose de él. Su reputación sufre demasiado por esas burlas, viniendo incluso de prostitutas, narcotraficantes, pesqueros, vagos y el anciano pervertido del puerto.

Pero eso no viene al punto.

El punto, que no es necesariamente un punto, es que Eriol estaba soñando, y el mejor sueño que cualquier chico de dieciséis años puede tener. Y no, no tiene chicas medio desnudas rogándole tentadoramente que las complaciera. O una mansión. O un jacuzzi. O un carro ultimo modelo. O una colección de ositos. O siquiera, para el disfruto hormonal, Fuu, aun con su gordura, en un bikini rojo, guiñándolo lascivamente. Oh no, las mangas pervertidas que le regalaron para su cumpleaños no eran un buen gatillo para disparar la imaginación en erotismo saludable.

Oh no.

Más bien, estaba teniendo una seria plática con Kuma-chan. O mejor dicho, una plática seria con el rey Kuma-chan sobre… figuras de acción. Jamás imagino, Eriol, que su osito era de la realeza, cuando solo portaba una gran cinta amarilla y oliera desde pescado a drogas (lo cual Eriol sospechaba que por eso alucinaba demasiado y actuaba como un idiota la mayoría de las veces) o que supiera tanto sobre muñecos…ahem…figuras de acción. Pero al parecer, se había equivocado. No solo Kuma-chan era de la realeza, pero vivía como ella (además, que sabía mucho de figuras de acción, esto viniendo de un osito de felpa)…

Mil sirvientes, quinientos castillos, cien tierras para gobernar con tiranía y crueldad, cincuenta manicuristas para la delicadas uñas de felpa de Su Majestad, veinticinco concubinas, calientes y listas para…lo que Su Majestad quiera, diez pares de zapatos para los regordetes y pequeños pies de Su Majestad, cinco carruajes con mas de 20 caballos de fuerza, lo cual, para un carruaje es considerado, muy, pero muy acelerado. Esto, omitiendo los esclavos, las horcas que adornan los patios reales, las muertes injustas por las tiranías del oso, los látigos para castigar cualquiera que se crea mejor que el gran osito y lo afronte o las armas para escarmentar a los rebeldes, que cada media hora deciden hacer otra revolución contra el peluche malvado y siempre mueren por la falta de armas…y calcio.

Kuma-chan carcajeaba como una bruja cocinando una pócima para dar jaquecas, caries y dolor de muelas a los infantes del pueblo que comen mucho dulce. Sin sentido y estupidamente innecesario, pero muy, muy, malvado sin duda.

Una gota resbalo por la sien de Eriol. Kuma-chan es el malo maloso del reino. Una parte de la mente de Eriol se sentía desfalcada, Kuma-chan siempre había sido amable y cariñoso, cuando realmente solo era un malvado rey, protervo y virulento. Otra parte se sentía envidioso, Kuma-chan no solo tenía todo lo que él quería, los castillos, las concubinas, los sirvientes, los carruajes e incluso las mejores uñas que había visto en su vida, pero era más…rudo, por no decir masculino, que él. La actitud repugnante y creída, los ojos peligrosos, aretes en ambas cejas, los dientes afilados, el mentón prominente, una barriga de cerveza, una selva oscura de axilas y… ¡¿Acaso esos eran vellos **_rubios_** rizados en el pecho?

Y otra parte, aburrida e intelectual, suspiraba, pensando en la burlesca situación que se encontraba, mientras leía una revista de chicas en traje de baños. Pero fue fácilmente ignorada, cuando Kuma-chan en su trono y gloria, cascareaba por atención. Una vena latiendo en su mullida sien. No acostumbrado a ser ignorado, y sobre todo, ignorado por un adolescente idiota.

Sonrojándose, Eriol dio una reverencia. "¿Si, Su felpada y suave majestad?" Y sintiendo la mirada furiosa del oso por haberlo ignorado en sus discurso sobre la falta de algodón en las figuras de acción, añadió: "¿En que adorable manera puedo ayudarlo, Su ruda pero suave y calentita majestad?"

"Déjame pensarlo…"Kuma-chan puso un dedo en su mentón, meditando en sus necesidades. Ummm, había perdido mucho relleno en su batalla contra Barbie y necesitaba que le costuraran el brazo y… ¿Qué rayos? Los adorables y tiránicos ojos del osito ardieron en furia al notar como Eriol coqueteaba con una jirafa de felpa. Y la ultima gota del vaso se resbalo, o rompió el vaso, o el vaso se resbalo de la gota, o algo por el estilo, cuando Eriol beso apasionadamente a la jirafa.

Entonces, con un solo chasquido de los regordetes dedos… bueno, manos…bueno, brazos, bueno…lo que sea, un montón de peluches aparecieron, amenazantes y con pistolas y todo tipo de torturas, crema batida, jarabe de chocolate y esposas peludas incluidas.

Eriol se posiciono en frente de su jirafa. No dejaría que la lastimaran por su amor prohibido (e irreal). Los guardias se acercaban con parsimonia bravucona contra él. Eriol levanto su mirada, atisbando al rey. "Pero¿Por qué su majestad?" Sintió sus ojos mojarse levemente, dándole un aire de Héroe romántico. Un viento, que apareció de la nada, revolvió sus cabellos y pétalos de rosas flotaron alrededor. Incluso las luces daban un toque dramático.

El oso carcajeo, pero con una voz fanfarrona y oscura, respondió con la respuesta que Eriol más temía: "Porque…Porque, que pregunta mas tonta. Eres un tonto." No _esa_ no, aun cuando es feo que te llamen tonto…ahem, más bien _esta_. "Porque la jirafa es MÍA." Y escupió, riendo posesivamente¿porque? Quien sabe, es un oso, por kami.

Todo se volvió cámara lenta. "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Eriol empujo a su amada jirafa, la cual se quejaba, diciéndole "no, te van a matar, homo sapiens idiota, pero…gracias por morir por mí, por cierto, tu primo me parece muy guapo y me invito para unos tragos esta noche" con lagrimitas en el borde de sus ojos. Y antes que Eriol pudiera responder a eso con un "que, yo no tengo familiares, maldita…" indignado, los peluches jalaron del gatillo, balas volando, no había tiempo para hacer una escena Matrix, sin mencionar que no estaba vestido para ese tipo de genial acción (boxers y una camisa con una imprenta de un tuxedo) e iba a morir tristemente bajo las manos peludas de un montón de invertebrados…

Alto ¿no se suponía que este era un sueño agradable?

"No" Kuma-chan contesto, besándose lujuriosamente con el amor de cuello largo de Eriol, la cual tenia el escote muy abajo y la falda muy arriba, riendo como ebria enamorada. ¡La muy desgraciada!

Las balas impactaron. Estaba muriendo…y…y…y….

¿Acaso el cielo era mojado? Porque se sentía muy mojado. No le gustaba estar mojado. Arruinaba su peinado. Frunció el ceño. Agua. En la cara, específicamente en su boca… ¡No podía respirar!

Como el hombre que era Eriol, solo había una cosa que hacer.

"¡Ahhh!" Aunque gritar no era su primera opción, ni lo mas masculino que uno debe hacer, por kami, cuando tu amigo oso te aniquilo cruelmente, tu novia jirafa te engaña y te estas ahogando en tu muerte, no hay mucho que hacer. Se sentó de un golpe, con los ojos aun cerrados.

Escupió el agua (saliva) y agarrando su cabeza entre sus dos manos, Eriol, como siempre, estaba histérico. "¡No quiero morir, soy muy joven, aun no he tenido mi primer beso, ni vellos en el pecho, ni tampoco un carruaje con mas de veinte caballos de fuerza y mis axilas no son una maldita selva negra!"

"Eso es muy patético, pobrecito¿lo puedo adoptar obasan?"

"No hasta que saques a pasear a tu otro chico, Nakuru meigosan"

"¡Pero es que Touya es muy rebelde!"

"Talvez si no lo amararas tan fuertemente, meigosan."

Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron, encontrándose con dos mujeres. Dando gracias dios, que no menciono que tampoco había agarrado la mano de una chica en su corta vida y que deseaba cantar alguna canción de Cher, observo a las dos extrañas. Una tenía una falda muy ceñida de paletas y cabellos largos y lacios. Muy atractiva. Eriol tuvo que contener el silbido de lobo que su boca formaba.

_¡Talvez es una stripper, preparada para darme el momento de mi vida¡O mejor, una linda chica que esta dispuesta a casarse conmigo, mimarme, bañarme y ser la madre de mis hijos! S_us ojos se volvieron en estrellitas, pero luego noto a la otra mujer y su descabellada teoría fue destrozada al ver que la otra silueta no era nada menos que…

"¿Travestí, que rayos haces aquí?"

Sonomi Daidouji le dio un reverente golpe en la cabeza, una vena latiendo en su frente. "Ya te dije que soy Sonomi Daidouji, de los emporios Daidouji, no una travestida." Eriol asintió, acariciándose la cabeza, el dolor viajando en su cuerpo. "Además ayer te dije que venia por ti."

Un pensamiento morboso paso por la mente de Eriol, pero la descartó al recordar que provenía de una mujer muy extraña. Y de seguro era una parka, viniendo por su patética y triste alma. Por otra parte¿que tipo de parka tenía una chica tan bonita como acompañante? Una parka travestida muy afortunada.

"Y por favor, niño bonito, ponte mas ropa." Eriol bajo la mirada, y repentinamente sonrojándose, se tapo con la sabana hasta el cuello. ¡Ahora sabrían que no tenía vellos!

Eriol no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse, ya que Sonomi lo miraba con desafió. ¿Y adivinen que? Eriol le devolvió la mirada.

Eriol y Sonomi se miraron entre si, su repudio por el otro, tan obvio, como que el hogar de Eriol es obviamente feo.

El tiempo se detuvo, bueno, solo para Sonomi y Eriol, ya que Nakuru sonreía picaronamente, observando el cuarto con ojos rubís coquetos. Aun cuando la batalla entre Sonomi y Eriol era tan interesante como el concurso de camisas mojadas de los pesqueros, Nakuru tenía en mente otro tipo de diversión.

Ya había jugado con una moneda, había casado a una mugre roja con su amor perdido, la mugre verde, había recitado "Estrellita, estrellita" en escandalosos eructos, había apostado las ganancias de su vida con un perro, había pedido tres deseos a un pez, antes de asarlo y comerlo, también había tenido un romance fugaz con Mugen, el calvo del bar, antes que Fuu, la gorda del bar, la retara a una pelea de lodo antes del amanecer, con bikinis y publico, y por ultimo, había adiestrado a una rata para traer el periódico, hacer matemáticas, hablar, bailar tap, escribir la siguiente novela del siglo y por poco le enseña a ponerse mallas, pero la rata había decidido que para conquistar el mundo, no necesitaba mallas, por muy bonitas y agradables que fueran. Y, Oh bueno, Skipy seria un buen líder. Con mallas o sin ellas.

Y solo le tocaba hacer lo que mas amaba: Hacer planes.

Lo cual, era muy normal, viniendo de una joven tan loca como Nakuru y las circunstancias.

Y si su tía no estuviera muy ocupada infantilmente mirando a un niño bonito pero idiota, la detendría.

Pero como decía el sapiente Skipy, rata o no, la vida es muy interesante cuando uno menos se los espera.

Nakuru definitivamente votaría por Skipy como presidente del universo.

XX

Interludio: Nakuru Akizuki, desastre y ángel.

Esta autora de esta insólita historia, siente que ha llegado la necesidad de dar un paso atrás y documentar el pasado de Nakuru y de sus muchos, pero muchos, planes sobre el pasar de los años. Sus familiares y allegados, e incluso los chicos que mantiene en la azotea, atados y con bikinis, saben que Nakuru y planes no se mezclan. No por nada, le instalaron un microchip a Nakuru, por si acaso la rubí decide que una tercera guerra mundial no es tan mala idea.

Todos temen, añoran, y tienen pesadillas sobre el fatídico, pero lindo, día en que sea necesario matar a Nakuru y así poder salvar al mundo de una maniática. Touya, el esclavo y mascota personal de la maniática…ahem, Nakuru; es el único que radia lo mas lógico. ¿Por qué no matarla ya, y salvarse de tanto problema? Por otra parte¿a quien le importa lo que piense Touya, que no ha tomado mucho agua y apenas es alimentado, gracias al descuido de su dueña?

Pero continuando…

Atrás, en la época dorada de la niñez, cuando sucedió algo tan terrible que dejo marcada a toda su familia con recuerdos desagradable y todos los desafortunados que estaban en momento erróneo y en la hora errónea, Nakuru ideo el inteligente y remotamente posible plan de atrapar un fantasma. Lo cual es muy comprensible, siendo que Nakuru apenas era una niña, al igual que es comprensible que Nakuru llamara su grandioso plan: Fatrafar Fun FanFasma y llamar a su equipo Flos Fazas FanFasmas, alias, Tomoyo, Sakura y Meiling.

Sakura y Meiling aceptaron el nombre, pensando que Nakuru era muy ingeniosa. Solo Tomoyo, su pequeña prima y heroína de la historia sin que ella tenga la mas remota idea al igual que Nakuru no tiene idea que solo es una personaje secundario para darle cierto sabor a la historia, fue la primera en remarcar la horrible ortografía en su plan, sin mencionar que era muy amanerado llamarse Flos Fazas FanFasmas, cuando era muy un horrible plagio amerado de Los cazas fantasmas.

Sakura, Meiling y Sonomi están bastante seguras que la cicatriz en el hombro derecho de Tomoyo es causa de la furia que infligió Nakuru en la amatista. Al igual que la amnesia que sufre Tomoyo, al preguntarle como recibió esa cicatriz.

En defensa a Nakuru, se debe recordar que la familia de esta estaba pasando por una mala época, exprimiendo todo lo posible para recompensar por el dinero que habían perdido, en una apuesta a que la gravedad si podía ser retada, a cierta persona que no será mencionada (solo diré que comienza con "F" y termina con "ujitaka") por su protección. El año abruptamente empeoro cuando Nakuru de diez años con tres niñas de siete, se encontraron con su primera experiencia fantasmal. Al parecer, al espectro no le gustaba que jugaran con los carritos de Touya-chan y decidió vengarse con guturales amenazas y pistolas de agua que mojaban sin compasión a las pobre niñas. El terror parecía no terminar hasta que el fantasma se tropezó con algo, fugándose con lágrimas en los ojos y maldiciendo a quien había dejado sus juguetes en la sala.

Nakuru, quien era muy orgullosa, estaba lista para la venganza. Muahahaha.

En resumen, Nakuru en su plan de Fatafar Fun Fanfasma y llevarlo al sueño eterno, termino enterrando al fantasma bajo la luna llena y un montón de tierra y fango. Todas ignoraban el hecho, que al tirarle un sartén al fantasma, debió traspasarle, o que cuando lo cargaban, pesaba demasiado para un espíritu en pena (y sin duda estaba en pena, el pobre se quejo todo el trayecto). Todas sufrieron de su nesciencia, al ver que en su ritual, cuando bailaban y gritaban "muerto, vive, muerto, vive", una mano broto de la tumba, mientras se escuchaban gritos apagados.

Nadie le parece extraño que Touya haya pedido porfiadamente que lo cremen, y que, por favor, se aseguren que esta expirado y que es un espectro vengándose de cierta rubí antes de enterarlo seis pies bajo tierra.

Tres años después del caótico plan, la primavera llego, flores brotando, árboles creciendo, las hormonas en el aire y el tema de los pájaros y abejas volviéndose el tópico más estrafalario de la temporada. También, en esa primavera, además de insectos y plumíferos, eclosiono otro tema que llevo al plan numero dos. Nakuru, que siempre disfrutaba de sus peripatéticos baños desnudos en su piscina, se le olvido que había invitado a Tsukishiro Yukito para estudiar aquella mañana de primavera, y lo inevitable ocurrió. Yukito que nunca había tenido el placer de estar en la presencia de una mujer desnuda, excepto en sus sucias revistas, no pudo evitar la hemorragia en su nariz, o la presión en sus pantalones ante tan pintoresco panorama. Por un minuto, Yukito cató las libaciones del cuerpo de Nakuru, hasta que la victima ante tal usurpación recobro la vergüenza y moral, dejo de modelar para tirarle la única toalla disponible.

Yukito, poseído por una arrogancia y prepotencia que era incongruente a su amable personalidad, no solo tuvo el descaro de anunciarlo a la mitad de la escuela, pero hastiaba engreídamente a Nakuru de haber visto mas de ella que ella había visto de él; Apretando inconscientemente el gatillo que encendió un deseo vehemente de Nakuru de verlo desnudo, Yukito estaba en riesgo.

Arrastrando de nuevo a su equipo de Flos Fazas Fanfasmas, Nakuru ideo el grandioso plan de: Yukito, como dios lo trajo al mundo. Tomoyo agradeció el gesto de no usar mala ortografía, Sakura aun trataba de averiguar que quería decir con que "como dios lo trajo al mundo" para decir algo y solo Meiling se quejo, profiriendo que el nombre es muy largo, y que a sus diez años no deberían preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas. Después de dos horas violentas con explicaciones graficas sobre lo bonito, lo feo y lo asqueroso de las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, el plan llego a ser conocido como: YUkito, Como Tarado. Un extraño abreviado que todas coincidieron que era el mejor nombre para el plan. Provisto que Nakuru estaba dispuesta a otra hora de explicaciones si no concordaban. Nadie debe saber ese tipo de cosas, proviniendo de Nakuru.

El plan era simple, memorizarse el horario de Yukito, y buscar el momento apropiado en que el gris se bajara los pantalones y la acción comenzara. Sin embargo, siempre había un desliz, y la única acción que Nakuru llego a ver fue la de su mayordomo orinándose en sus cepillos de dientes.

Al quince día de vigilia y tortura, las chicas acamparon en la rama que daba vista a la ventana de Yukito. Pero lo que pudo ser un éxito rotundo, término siendo un horrible accidente, cuando la rama comenzó a quebrantarse por tanto lastre. Con Nakuru inclinada y muy ocupada para notar la convulsión de su equipo, viendo como el Tsukishiro se desvestía, salio impulsada contra la ventana, gracias al empuje desesperado de Meiling y la patada burda de Sakura. Encontrándose con el torso desnudo y ensangrentado de Yukito (vidrio engarzado dolorosamente) Nakuru estaba decidida a terminar el trabajo. Yukito no podía quejarse, aun cuando sintió las manos de Nakuru en su cintura, ya que el peso de esta le oprimía los pulmones. Y Nakuru era muy buena ignorando a los demás, sin importar las patadas, los retorceos o los gritos de: Me estas matando, baka.

Afuera, las chicas cayeron en su traseros, pero en despavorida frenesí, comenzaron a correr, olvidando por completo los gigantes perros que los Tsukishiros poseían para subvención.

Para el momento en que los padres de Yukito acudieron en ayuda, Yukito ya estaba inconciente y medio desnudo, mientras que Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling lloraban abrazadas entre si, con solo una idea en sus insignificantes mentes: Los perritos son malitos.

Después de años de intensas terapias, los perros volvieron a ser amados y Yukito pudo desnudarse otra vez, sin tener que agarrar una metralleta y apuntar a la ventana, por si acaso otra maniática trataba de desnudarlo. Y los Tsukishiros ya no tienen que comprar paneles cada dos días. YUKito Como Tarado, olvidado y enterado.

Y luego esta el magistral plan del año pasado…

Pero eso será para otra oportunidad. Solo diré…que es el mas interesante de todos (incluso los que fueron omitidos por ser insignificantes…y culminantemente absurdos).

La lección aprendida: Los planes de Nakuru son malos.

Dejémoslo así.

XX

Mientras Nakuru ideaba un inextricable e impecable plan, mientras jugaba con uno de los boxers de Eriol, la contienda persistía.

Ambos estaban hechos de hierro, hierro puro, hierro inoxidable, hierro…erm…brillante. Aun cuando el hierro era un niñito bonito que dormía con un osito que en realidad era un rey tiránico o una extraña mujer, que disfruta aplastar los demás, llevar su vida borde, pugnar en una plétora de concursos de fuerza y afeitarse el bigote por las hormonas que toma de desayuno; Hierro es hierro.

E ignorando el hecho, que Eriol estaba medio desnudo, tapándose el pecho con la sabana, y que Sonomi seguía pareciendo un hombre muy femenino (aun seguía con la gabardina y los lentes oscuros, a pesar de que era de día y estaba en una habitación), la batalla era como el de dos sudoroso y sanguinarios gladiadores en una arena romana peleando en el amanecer. Los dos gladiadores apretaron los dientes, sus miradas fuertes. Victoria o muerte humillante.

Sin duda, una metáfora muy fuerte, para dos patéticos ser humanos simplemente viéndose, sin ninguna pizca romántica, o simpatía, o normal humanidad.

Por un momento, Eriol sintió el deseo de parpadear, pero la sonrisa de Sonomi era asaz estimulo para detenerlo. Que importaba si sus ojos se deshidrataban y terminaba ciego, con tal de ganarle a esa bruja. O brujo, aun no estaba seguro del género de Sonomi Daidouji, sin importar que fuera dueña de los tales emporios Daidouji. En primer lugar¿que rayos era un emporio? Y en segundo¿se puede comer? Y tercero…erm…No, no hay tercero.

Sonomi se movió incómodamente, el niño bonito era además de muy, muy, bonito, muy, muy, bueno.

Talvez Eriol Hiraguizawa no había escalado el monte Everest en busca de la paz interna, ni tampoco había pasado toda una estación en un hospital, gracias a la hipotermia, pero conocía del dolor por la pasión y las torturas. No, esperen, conocía de la pasión hacia el dolor y las torturas. Contra él. Especialmente contra él.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina de Eriol, recordando las torturas de sus compañeros. Su cabeza sumergida en el inodoro, su cabeza sumergida en un charco sucio, su cabeza sumergida en una aglomeración de pescados muertos, su cabeza sumergida en la ropa sucia interior de sus compañeros, su cabeza sumergida en el basurero, su cabeza…

¡¿Qué tenia su cabeza de especial? Nota mental: Chequear tu cabeza. Segunda nota mental: Matar a tus compañeros, nadie se mete con tu cabeza, excepto la locura. Tercera Nota Mental: Lavar ropa interior o nooo ropa interior fresca para el martes. Cuarta Nota Mental: Aprender a ser tan rudo como Kuma-chan y la travestida. Quinta Nota Mental: Conseguir un psiquiatra para que no tengas que hacer tontas notas mentales.

Sonomi gano la batalla limpiamente, cuando Eriol se agarro dos mechones de su pelo, sacudiendo su cabeza y murmurando en demencia: "¿Por qué a mi, POR QUÉ?

Una gota en la frente de Sonomi. "Esta bien, niño bonito, si te vas a poner así." El niño bonito estaba prácticamente delirando. "Tu ganaste."

Nakuru solo carcajeaba exultada, entre sus manos el boxer de Eriol. "Se estira, no se estira."

"¡POR QUÉ A MI!"

…

Todo volvió a la "normalidad" cuando dos mas dos era igual a cuatro, y no a banana, la poca tolerancia a las humillaciones que Hiraguizawa posee volvió en si, tomando las riendas del caballo que Eriol es.

Mirando las caras curiosas de ambas mujeres, su cuerpo límpido y para nada velludo, se torno _Rojo pasión,_ o mejor conocido como _Mujerzuela y Orgullosa_, y el monstruo exploto.

"¡Fuera!" Y con su alarido de Tarzan castrado, Eriol empujo a ambas mujeres fuera de su "casa", cerrándoles la puerta en su cara no sin antes decirles que solo regresaran si querían ser sus amantes o tenían el CD nuevo de Celine Dion.

"Hiraguizawa, necesito hablar contigo¡Abre la maldita puerta!" Sonomi pateaba la puerta con frenesí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sacarla, cuando lo había dejado ganar? El muy desconsiderado.

Por otra parte, Nakuru seguía jugando a estira y no estirar la ropa interior de Eriol.

La puerta se abrió. "¡Y dame esto!" Y se volvió a cerrar.

Nakuru, sin su boxer, atisbo a su tía con ojos llorosos. "Obasan, mi, mi…." Ya estaba a punto de hacer un mohín cuando Sonomi sobo su cabecita como si fuera un cachorro. O una niña que había perdido un cachorro. Aunque después que se muere una mascota, sobar a la enlutada no es lo mejor, Sonomi no estaba segura que hacer para consolar a su sobrina que había perdido ropa interior masculina ajena. Pero debía ser muy similar.

"No te preocupes, meigosan, esto es guerra." La amatista levanto un puño alto. "Y te prometo que recuperaremos esos calzoncillos."

Nakuru abrazo a su obasan. "Eres mi heroína, obasan."

Sonomi no estaba segura si tomarlo como un halago o un insulto. Nah, un halago. Con una auto estima tan grande¿Quién se puede tomar la molestia de ver el lado negativo de ser la heroína de una maniática?

"Por cierto, obasan, tengo un nuevo plan."

Un insulto, sin duda.

XX

Dos cosas estrambóticas acontecieron esa noche en _El Cofre del Tesoro_.

La primera aconteció en la bodega del bar.

Mugen y Fuu discutían fuertemente.

La feliz, extraña y asquerosamente febril pareja se encontraban por primera vez ante los siniestros y horrible ataques de la discrepancia. Para un matrimonio en donde flaco era gordo y gordo era flaco, ambos partidos estaban perdidos en que hacer, mas que gritar y tirarse halagos espabilados en insultos.

"¡Eres tan bella como bocona!"

"¡Y tu tan guapo como loco!"

Los borrachines solo podían beber con una gota en la cabeza. Proviniendo de una mujer tan "elocuente" como Fuu, todos sabían que ella podía hacer un mejor que loco. Loco era insignificante comparado con mal nacido del infierno.

Todos asintieron.

La pelea pareció diluirse cuando otros sonidos remplazaron los supuestos insultos. Y Termino por completo cuando el "osito" y la "anata" comenzaron a murmurarse en acrecentados gritos. Se habían reconciliado y lo harían toda la noche.

Todos estaban, diletantemente, asqueados.

¿Por qué habían peleado…¿Acaso por las bebidas¿Por un flirteo vedado¿Hay alguien que realmente le importe?

Mimi suspiro derrotada, posicionándose detrás de la barra, en estos casos especiales, ella quedaba encargada, ya que Eriol de seguro incendiaría el bar, aun cuando no hubiera artefacto alguno que causara fuego. El chico sabía permutar agua a fuego. O cerveza a fuego. Da lo mismo, de todos modos, los medios justifican el fin, y el fin en este "fin del bar contrayendo con esto el caos en un muelle maldito" escenario era…que bueno, Eriol no es el indicado en ser el encargado.

Ignorando las dos ultimas oraciones que son redundantes y totalmente intrascendentales, Mimi exonerada con un delantal, un pañuelo, varios vasos en su faja, botellas de cervezas entrecruzadas por una faja militar en su pecho y una escoba en su mano derecha por si acaso algún borrachín se pasaba de la raya o algún inspector de higiene decidía dar una pequeña visita; estaba lista para la guerra. Si sangre ceñiría la noche, no seria en vano.

"¡Vamos, traigan lo mejor que tengan, bebecitos de Mama!" El alarido de Mimi fue descaradamente ignorado, al ser que todos ya todos tenían sus bebidas llenas, estaban a punto de llegar al otro lado de la conciencia y habían probado todo los tipos de cerveza que ofrecía el bar.

Mimi frunció el ceño. Deberían tener más opciones. "Oi¿alguien quiere algo?"

"No." Un pesquero le respondió, levantando su jarra, liquido desbordando de ella. Otros remedaron su acto, sacudiendo en negación sus cabezas.

"¿Están seguros, porque no se miran muy bora-?"Mimi empezó.

"Créeme Mimi, yo ya miro al hipopótamo rosado."

"Idiota, es el elefante rosado, no un hipopótamo."

"Entonces esto…" El pesquero miro su bebida. "No es cerveza."

"Lo que sea¡comparte, hermanito, comparte!"

Absorbiendo la bebida con ojos rosados. "No.

"Vamos, no seas egoísta. Los egoístas van al infierno."

"Oh bueno, entonces ten, no mejor, quédatelo, tengo que ir a matar una familia por diversión para después irme al cielo."

"Amen¡hermano! Amen a eso."

Mimi decidió ignorar eso. "¿Alguien quiere…?"

"Iie."

"¿Están seguros?"

"Hai, Hai"

"¿Porque yo…?"

"Si."

Sintiéndose inútil y ridículamente dispuesta, Mimi levanto las manos, pescando la atención de todos. "Oigan, esta es su ultima oportunidad¿Quiere que los ayude en algo?"

"¡No!" Respondieron todos, excepto el anciano que opto por aceptar la ayuda. "Vamos, vaquerita, quítate la camisa."

"¡Abuelo!" Sonrojada, Mimi reprimió, antes de tirarle la escoba al anciano.

"Lo siento, creí que era otra persona…estupida Candy, ella me dijo…"El abuelo bifurco, sus pensamientos en otro lugar y persona.

Mimi suspiro, esto era inútil.

Se mirada viajo por el taberna, encontrando al fin al único baka sin bebida. Con la celeridad de una madre águila al ver su nido en peligro y atacara sin piedad, Mimi atisbo como Eriol se golpeaba contra la mesa.

"¿Nani…?" Eriol simplemente señalo a dos mujeres picándolo con un palo y rogándole que aunque sea las escuchara.

"Oh…" Mimi se rasco la cabeza, observando con una gota en su sien la escena. "¿Y…como sucedió todo esto?"

Eriol levanto la mirada, obviamente enojado y con la frente roja por las colisiones, abrió la boca, pero al ver la linda cara de Mimi ladeada, se sonrojo. Mirando a otro lado, respondió con un seco: "No tengo ganas."

"Vamos, Eriol. Dime"

"No."

"VAMOS, Hazlo por la linda Mimi."

"No."

"Vayaaaaa…"

"Deja de molestar, mujer."

"Vamos, Eriol-chan, mira que esa linda niña te lo esta pidiendo." La joven mujer de cabellos largos, metiéndose a la plática, animo al chico, palpándole la espalada odiosamente.

"Si, además sí quieres tu primer beso, tienes que complacer a la mujeres, niño bonito." La otra mujer de cabellos corto agrego.

"Es cierto, ya es hora que madures." Añadió un pesquero entrometido, que escuchaba la conversación sin reservas.

"Aun cuando tu cuerpo sea el de un niño de cinco años, la mente es el mas grande músculo que atrae a la chicas…" Un narcotraficante, fumando unos cinco cigarrillos a la vez, incorporo.

"Sin mencionar que tienes que estar maduro allá abajo…"El anciano sonrió picaronamente.

Kaho, se levanto de su asiento de un golpe, su puño en la mesa. "¡Estoy segura que Eriol si…esta muy maduro!"

"Bueno, yo que lo he visto bañarse…" Akito tomo un sorbo de su cerveza. "Soy el único que sabe con precisión que tan maduro esta. Y por mil yenes, ustedes también pueden saber."

Eriol dejo caer su cabeza dolorosamente contra la barra, al ver como todos lo del bar cercaban a Akito por información, fotos y camisetas, y levanto una mano. "Una cerveza por favor."

Nakuru y Sonomi que aun seguían molestando a Eriol, Sonomi con el palo y Nakuru con una pelota de voleibol rebotando en la cabeza de este, con Mimi, solo suspiraron, sapientes de la madurez de Eriol (Mientras dormía, las allegadas habían inspeccionado, y Mimi se había equivocado de baño…).

"No creo que ninguna chica se quejaría."Nakuru comento, sonriendo bobamente, Sonomi y Mimi asintiendo en compresión.

"¡Rápido, por favor!" Afortunadamente, la cerveza llego a sus brazos y en un rápido y enojado movimiento violento de extremidades, Eriol tomo un pequeño y fino sorbo de su cerveza.

"Ignorando eso… ¿Qué esta pasando?" Mimi se inclino, mirando a Eriol directamente a los ojos, picándolo con la escoba en la frente.

Cansado por tantos abusos, Eriol suspiro aprisionado. "Aunque sea déjame emborracharme, pulguita."

Sonomi y Nakuru atisbaron a Mimi. La chica les sonrió. _Eso será fácil. _Eriol tomo otro sorbo.

Medio minuto después, hablando estupideces y teorías irrisorias sobre una rata conquistando el mundo, Eriol estaba tan borracho como si hubiera tomado cincuenta copas en vez de una.

Tirando con fuerza su vaso vació contra la barra, Eriol escupió varonilmente al piso. "Eso fue débil, sírvanme algo mas fuerte."

Las dos allegadas se cayeron. Mimi sonrió. "Vaya, eso fue rápido." Mientras Sonomi y Nakuru se levantaban, Mimi se enfoco en Eriol. "Lo siento, Señor Macho, pero por hoy, eso es suficiente…"La chica se desvió al ver lagrimas al linde de sus ojos. "Pero, Mimi-chan, yo quiero… ¡Kuma-chan se tomaría otra cerveza!"

Mimi se toco la frente con frustración. "Por kami…" Bajo la vista al ver Eriol estrechándose contra ella. "Tan tersa…"Y antes que cualquiera pueda decir "queso a la parmesana" Mimi ahorcaba a Eriol. "Solo dime que rayos esta pasando aquí…"

"¡Mimi-chan!"

"Vaya, esa chica es fuerte."

"¡Quítate la ropa, vaquerita!"

A los pocos segundos, Mimi ya tranquila, su abuelo golpeado y Sonomi y Nakuru tomando cervezas, Eriol contaba su historia.

"Bueno…te recuerdas que ayer salí corriendo de una travestida que venia por mi, bueno, en la mañana estaba allí con esa sexy joven." Nakuru asintió complacida. "Y bueno, las grandes bakas me estaban molestando, así que las saque, recupere mi ropa interior y…"

Decididas a no ser aplastadas por un niño bonito, al salir Eriol para trabajar en sus múltiples trabajos, libres de las leyes laborales en respecto a los menores de edad, se encontró con dos mujeres dispuestas a hostigarlo hasta que Eriol les diera la oportunidad de explicarse. El niño bonito solo gruño. "Lo que sea."

"¿Y te persiguieron…a todos tus trabajos?" Mimi interrumpió. Le respondieron tres hai, llenos de dolor y pena. No es necesario mencionar que tipo improperios murmuraron por sus reminiscencias.

Oh si…dolor y pena.

EN EL MUELLE, PESCANDO:

"Vamos, Eriol-kun, escúchanos…"

"No." Levantando la caña de pescar con esperanza, miro que su botín era… una bota vieja.

"Debiste usar una cañada, niño idiota."

Eriol agacho la cabeza. "Rayos…"

EN EL BARCO "ALMAS MALDITAS" QUE REALMENTE ES "ALMAS GEMELAS", AYUDANDO CON LA MASIVA PESCA:

"¡Jalen, bebecitos, Jalen como nunca han jalado en su vida!"

"Vamos, uff, Eriol-kun, ahh, escúchanos. Rayos¡Jalen!"

Eriol miro sobre su hombro, mientras jalaba los lazos de las redes. "Iie… ¡ahhh!"

"No…ahh, seas, ahh, cobarde, niño bonito. ¡Oh si, así me gusta que jalen!" Sonomi grito, delante de Eriol.

"Hagan silencio… ¡AHHHHHH!"

"¡Yehha!" Gritaron todos, al ver sus esfuerzos recompensados.

Levantando al fin las redes, los pesqueros no tuvieron mucho tiempo para celebrar cuando las redes se rompieron, pescados nevando encima de los pesqueros.

Todos jugaban bajo los pescados, tirándolos, baliando, haciendo ángeles de pescados.

Sonomi agarro, con las yemas de sus dedos, uno que había caído en su pelo. "Ugh."

EN UNA FAMOSA TIENDA DE COMIDA RAPIDA:

Un carro se detuvo y abriendo la ventana, un hombre acerco su cara al altoparlante para pedir su orden cuando…

"Niño bonito…"

"¡¿Qué?"

"No grites…"

"¡Ahhh!"

"Le dije que no gritara, no que gritaras, meigosan…"

"Ahhh, lo siento obasan…también lo siento¡Eriol-chan!"

"Suéltame, loca…Oi, oi, deja eso…"

"Que horror…"

"¿Para que sirve este botón?"

"¡No, no lo toques!"

"¡Meigosan, por todo lo que ames, no toques el maldito…!"

SFX: Boom

El hombre del carro sintió una gota en su frente al escuchar, "¿En que puedo servirle?" Ya iba a responder cuando escucho un: "Por cierto, llame a los bomberos."

COMO AYUDANTE EN UNA CLASE DE YOGA EN EL PUERTO MALDITO:

"Solo respire profundamente, y deje que sus extremidades tome vida y…" Crack. "Uh-oh…Eriol-chan, algo malo sucedió…"

"¿Qué?" Eriol soltó los muslos de una gorda mujer, sonrojándose levemente. Una cara de preocupación tomo posesión en su cara al ver un pesquero retorcido y en agonía.

Sonomi por otra parte, rodaba en el piso, en posición de pelota.

Una gota general recorrió en las cabezas de todos los presentes.

Eriol suspiro. "Eso va a doler mañana." Si se estaba refiriendo al hombre o Sonomi o su salario, solo él lo sabe.

DESGARGANDO MERCANCIA ILEGAL DE VARIOS CAMIONES:

Los compañero de trabajo de Eriol, carcajeaban al ver como Eriol trataba de sostener dos cajas de…algo.

Sonomi fumaba con el Narcotraficante exultadamente, "Niño-bonito…te tengo que decir algo…ooh, cuantos colores…" Sintiéndose por primera vez realmente feliz…y drogada, Sonomi se monto en un unicornio, recorriendo el arco iris de los buenos pensamientos.

Nakuru por otra parte, miraba con fascinación el polvo blanco. Su cara ladeada y fruncida en confusión. "¿Para que usaran tanta azúcar?"

Atrás de ella, las dos cajas que sostenía Eriol se deslizaron, cayendo escandalosamente contra el piso.

"Esto no es azúcar…" Lamió el polvo blanco "…es harina para pasteles de chocolate."

Y en cierta manera distorsionada, tenia razón.

" ¿Qué habré hecho en mi vida pasada para sufrir tanto…?"

EN EL ESCONDITE DEL NARCOTRAFICANTE, ESCUCHANDO SU MISION COMO MENSAJERO:

"…Ve a Shibuya y en el metro encontraras una valija plateada, entonces ve donde Kakashi y dale la maleta…y te prometo que serás muy bien recompensado." Chaqueo sus dedos, y una esbelta mujer trajo consigo una maleta llena de dinero. "Solo ten cuidado de la policía…"

Eriol levanto su rauda mirada, después de babear por tanto dinero, y se rasco la cabeza. "Eso suena peligroso…podría perder la vida" Ladeando su cabeza, sonrió. "Pero bueno, así es la vida."

Se estrecharon las manos, riendo y unos cuantos balazos de celebración fueron disparados.

Nakuru y Sonomi estaban apenas concientes del trato. Las dos muy ocupadas viendo como en el rincón un hombre era torturado.

"Toma esto bastardo, nadie le roba al padrino…" Unos de los lacayos del Narcotraficante, rió cruelmente, cosquillando al atormentado con una pluma rosada.

El mártir lloraba desconsoladamente. "Pero si solo le robe una manzana."

"Cállate."

Las torturas al parecer, iban a durar todo el día hasta que el torturado pidiera perdón. Por mientras, reiría.

"¡Que horror!"

Sonomi Daidouji estaba segura que se sentiría muy sucia al caer de la noche.

Y… ¿Acaso tenia que preguntarle algo a Eriol?

EN EL METRO DE SHIBUYA, LA MALETA ENCONTRADA Y PERDIDA:

Eriol daba vueltas preocupado, fustigándose por haberle encargado la maleta a Nakuru.

_Nunca debí ignorar mi raciocino¿Por qué le hice caso al diablito en vez del ángel? _Estaba seguro que le harían cosquillas hasta la muerte por ser tan desaliñado.

"Um…Niño bonito, se que este no es el momento, pero puedes…" Una mirada oscura de parte de Eriol fue suficiente para Sonomi. "Eh…voy a seguir buscando."

Con ahínco buscaron en todas partes, en cada esquina, en las escaleras, en las columnas, debajo de las rocas y vagos, en las faldas de las estudiantes ("Solo por si acaso." "Niño bonito, bájale esa falda y ayúdame a levantar a ese vago.") Y en las maletas de otras personas.

Para el momento en que Sonomi y Eriol se desplomaron en el piso, al igual que sus esperanzas, Nakuru apareció como un ángel enviado por Dios.

"Miren chicos, aquí esta la maleta." Los ojos de Sonomi y Eriol brillaron en lágrimas de agradecimiento, pero, sonriendo Nakuru señalo a dos policías. "Ellos me ayudaron y ahora tienen preguntas…"

Los que son conocidos como travestida y el niño bonito se miraron entre si, agarraron a Nakuru con la maleta y a todo plumón gritaron¡Santas caspitas, Corran!

El diablito de Eriol rió por lo bajo. Idiota.

ESCAPANDO DE LA LEY AL ESTILO HOLLYWOOD:

"Niño bonito, se que te dije que vengo por ti…y todas esas cosas, y lo digo en serio, porque te quiero decir…"

"¿Qué? No me importa… ¡Ahora den sus plegarias chicas, por que vamos a saltar!"

El automóvil sin duda salto, sobrevolando el acantilado, siendo aun perseguido por autos policíacos que chocaban en grandes explosiones. Solo había una idea en la mente de los fugitivos.

"¡Ahhhh!"

AL SOBREVIVIR, LLEGARON EN DONDE KAKASHI:

"Te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón, Hiraguizawa-san." El pelirrojo narcotraficante hizo una elegante reverencia, su sonrisa sincera y suave.

"No…no hay de que…no hubo mucho problema…" Eriol tosió sangre. "Um… Gomen ne por eso…"

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza. "No hay problema…um… ¿De que manera te puedo recompensar?"

Sonomi, Nakuru y Eriol se miraron entre si. Rasguños, vendas, ojos morados, balas incrustadas en sus brazos…Solo podían desear una cosa.

"Además de una ambulancia, solo quisiera saber… ¿Qué es lo que tiene la maleta?"

La sonrisa de Kakashi se alargo, con un rápido movimiento abrió la valiosa maleta, revelando en una esplendorosa luz…una bolsa de galletas.

"De chispas de chocolate. Son mis favoritas, por desgracia no las vende en mi repostería…" Kakashi le ofreció una a Eriol, pero al ver que estaba muy ocupado deteniendo la sangre, encogió los hombros y con una mordida, ladeo su cabeza adorablemente.

Sonomi escupió un diente.

"A por cierto, Eriol…" Kakashi empezó, al ver las tres figuras retirándose, "Neji necesita un favor tuyo."

SFX: Plop.

Eriol estaba desmayado en el suelo, aplastando a Nakuru y Sonomi.

Kakashi parpadeo candorosamente. "Oh si, la ambulancia."

DESPUÉS DE SU VISITA AL DOCTOR, NEJI NECESITA AYUDA CON SU SITUACION ROMANTICA:

La florería era un encanto. Adornos preciosos, cortinas rosadas, rosas en todas partes, colores pasteles dominado la tienda. Eriol tuvo que ajustar sus ojos ante tanta feminidad para poder enfocarse en el hombre de delantal rosado, pantalones morados, camisa anaranjada y ajustada, rimel y sombras con un listón azul cielo en su cabellera verde. Eriol trato de agarrar un bocadillo, pero Neji le pego en la mano femeninamente. El dulce es para más tarde, Eriol-chan. "Ahem… ¿necesitabas algo, Neji-chan?"

Neji-chan (Neji había especificado que lo llamaran Neji-chan, no kun, no san, pero CHAN) levanto la taza de te a sus rojos labios con su dedo meñique erguido, tomando un silencioso sorbo. Sonomi estaba vomitando en los lirios y Nakuru hacia un musical Disney con animalitos y flores parlanchinas. Poniendo su té en el platito correspondiente, Neji mojo sus labios. "La verdad, querido Eriol-chan, es que…necesito un consejo romántico…" Su mirada se volvió melancólica y suplicante, recayendo en Eriol.

Reteniendo un escalofrió, el niño bonito le regreso la significativa mirada. "Si es que escuchaste que Akito y yo tuvimos un momento, te tengo que decir que solo me quite la ropa porque…"

"Me estaba refiriendo a una chica, mi queridísimo y adorable Eriol-chan." Neji ladeo la cabeza y le pego coquetamente el hombro de Eriol, que cosas se te ocurren, Eriol-chan.

"Oh."

"Si, la verdad es que no se como invitar a Ino a salir…así, que me preguntaba…" Parpadeando coquetamente sus pestañas, Neji le sonrió invitadoramente a Eriol. "Si tu…"

"Eh…"

"Muchas gracias, Eriol-chan. ¡Eres el mejor!" Neji abrazo a Eriol, riendo como una niñita.

"Je…"

Sonomi seguía vomitando y Nakuru lloraba inconsolablemente por la muerte de su pajarito azul, el cual había decapitado en su baile con espadas.

Cuando salieron de la floristería con promesas falsas de regresar, los tres estaban callados. Cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Sonomi: Mi estomago… ¿En que rayos me metí?

Nakuru¿Porque todo lo que toco muere?

Eriol: Neji es muy calido. Me pregunto como sus labios…AHEM, um¡Me gustan las chicas y sus senos gigantes!

EN "LA ENTRADA ABIERTA", INO Y ERIOL HABLAN:

"Ya veo, así que le gusto a Neji…" Ino, que le estaba propinando un baile exótico a Eriol, reflexiono.

"Si y mucho…" Eriol añadió, sacando algunos billetes y tirándoselos a Ino.

"Supongo que si puedo salir con el, es un buen chico… ¡hey, no toques!" Ino espeto. Era una muchacha muy moral. Sacudiendo su trasero en la cara de Eriol, continúo. "Y es muy respetuoso."

La sangre en la nariz de Eriol brotaba a chorros. "Tan respetable…"

"Lo llamare esta noche…" Movió sus caderas libidinosamente.

"Si…"_ ¡Oh siiii!_

"Por cierto Eriol¿quienes son ellas?"

Nakuru bailaba para unos chicos en ropa interior y Sonomi cantaba encima de un piano, su voz seductora y su vestido rojo enseñando mucha carne. Nadie podía contra los encantos de Sonomi, aun cuando esta solo cantaba: Eriol escúchame por favor, o si no te partiré el…

"Nadie, absolutamente, nadie…ahora menéate, muy bien hecho."

EN LA CASA DE HIKARI, AYUDANDO A LA MATRONA:

"Niño bonito…sabes…solo quiero que me escuches…"

"Cállate…no ves que…puje, señora, puje…"

"Ahh, ya estoy empujando, idiota…no ves que…ahhh…"

"Hey¿Qué es esto?"

"Meigosan detente…"

"Eriol, saca a esas personas, no ves que trato de…"

"Lo sé es que…"

"¡Ahhhh!"

SFX: Splash.

"Felicidades, es niño."

Liquido viscoso. "Ew…"

"Rayos, yo quería niña. Esto apesta."

"Totalmente." Respondieron los demás.

Y EL ULTIMO TRABAJO… "Basta…" Grito Mimi, moviendo sus manos en frenesí, aterrada por tanta información "Con eso es suficiente…"

"Gracias a Dios…No soportaría otro montaje de memorias."Murmuro Sonomi, su mirada segregando con asco. Nakuru bailaba con el ganador del concurso de camisas mojadas, muy ocupada para recordar las peripecias.

"Y entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te quieren decir Daidouji-san y Nakuru-chan?"

"No lo sé…" Sonomi iba a agregar algo, pero Eriol le gano. "Y no me importa saberlo. Ahora dame otra cerveza."

Mimi frustrada con tantas tonteras, le dio otra copa.

Tomando un sorbo, Eriol se desmayo.

"El pobre idiota."

Los ebrios asintieron ante el axioma de Mimi.

Y la segunda cosa curiosa sucedió aquella noche.

Nakuru se acerco a su tía. "Te miras cansada, obasan…" Paso una liviana mano por los cabellos de su tía, una calida sonrisa esbozada en su cara.

"No se que hacer meigosan…" Revelo la empresaria, bostezando por la extenuación.

"Yo si, es hora de traer las armas nucleares, dar la guerra, bombas y soldados, todo tipo de tácticas para destrozar… ¿Qué es eso, obasan?" Nakuru se detuvo abruptamente, viendo el control que tenia su tía en su mano.

"Je…nada" Una gota nerviosa en la frente de Sonomi, escondiendo con disimulo el control para el microchip de su sobrina. "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

"Que es hora de llamar a nuestra fatal arma. ¡Mi plan!" Una sonrisa maligna, acompañada por una risa siniestra, provino de Nakuru.

Sonomi buscaba con vehemencia el control. "¿Dónde puede estar?" Se rasco la cabeza.

"¿A que te refieres, obasan?"

"No te preocupes, mi dulce meigosan, solo sigue riéndote…" _Eso estuvo cerca…ahora¿A dónde puse el aniquilador de Nakuru?_

XX

La siguiente mañana fue extraña para Eriol.

Despertando de un inoculación por causa de una copa mas un sorbo, Eriol sentía su estomago vació, con el sentimiento que algo malo había pasado. O iba a pasar.

El sol brotaba desde su ventana como un alud, todo resplandeciendo de luz, el olor a agua salada nublando la atmósfera. Desde su posición, el radiante emperio saludándolo calidamente, con ondas de rayos y azulejos. El calor de una despejada mañana arrullándolo a tranquilidad.

Suspiro alegremente, sus preocupaciones desapareciendo. Con un mudo bostezo, volteo de posición para encontrarse con una mano estrechada y una linda carra acompañándola.

Eriol parpadeo. "¿Eres un ángel que viene a mimarme y ser mi adorable esposa?"

La linda cara rió adorablemente, su afable tono no era de burla y el aroma que irradiaba era demasiado rico para ser un sueño.

"No…"La dulce voz dijo. "Soy Tomoyo Daidouji y soy tu perdición."

Su sonrisa era muy brillante para realmente comprender las palabras.

"Si tu lo dices, tenshi…" Y la abrazo.

XX

Continuara… XX Dedicado a todos los que mandaron un review. ¡Tomen, Kuma-chans para todos! XX

Glosario:

_Obasan: _Tía, aunque realmente, Nakuru solo diría oba, ya que obasan se utiliza mas para en tercera persona. Ejemplo, Yo diría: "mi oba es muy gentil" mientras ustedes dirían. "Tu obasan es muy gentil."

_Meigosan: _Sobrina, e igual que obasan, Sonomi debió utilizar meigo. Pero meigosan y obasan, suenan mas apropiados para este fic.

_Iie_: No

_SFX: _En los mangas, o en los traducidos, esto significa el ruido que…se produce. Ejemplo: Si alguien se ríe, el SFX seria Jajajaja.

_Tenshi: _Ángel.


End file.
